El Macho
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: mis pasteles toman vida propia en incluso creo que caminan, el último que hice puedo jurar que me llamó papá. NaruHina 100% :3


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"El Macho"**

Macho.

Naruto Uzumaki era la definición de "macho" con todas sus letras, ya saben, el tipo macho, machote, pelo en pecho, espalda de espartano, voz de Dios griego, trasero de plata, nepe de oro, fuerza de vikingo, alma de marinero y valentía de pirata.

Entonces, si Naruto Uzumaki era el macho mas macho, ¿por que tenía puesto un mandil lila con mariposas mientras iba flotando cual hada hacía el club de cocina?

Fácil, lo hacía por la niña bonita, la chica mas linda que él había visto en su hermosa vida, la hermosa chica de ojos lilas -por eso el eligió su propio mandil de ese color-, de cabellera lacia y corta hasta los hombros, con un lindo fleco adornando la belleza de su perfecto rostro, con labios de ese tono coral que daban ganas de besarlos, esa misma hermosa chica de apenas un metro sesenta que justo ahora caminaba con una dulce sonrisa hacía él. Tan hermosa.

Así es, Naruto fue invitado por el club de Voleibol, fútbol, basquetbol, atletismo, natación e incluso el de arte, y mira que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el arte, pero en cuanto vio a aquella dulzura entregarle un boletín de invitación al club de cocina, no se lo pensó ni un poco, su corazón le decía que había nacido para pertener a ese club, era como si el club hubiese sido creado a su medida, tal vez era cosa del destino, para nada tenía que ver que aquel dulce angelito fuese la presidenta de dicho club.

Cabe mencionar que el macho mas macho del colegio era el único macho en el club, estaba rodeado de señoritas tan lindas y encantadoras, pero ninguna era tan linda como la presidenta del club, esa preciosa dulzura que parecia un rollito de canela, tan dulce y hermosa, nadie podía culparlo por cachetear las banquetas apenas la veía, siempre ayudándolo y explicandole teorías y técnicas, todo por que él no conocía nada de cocina, era un milagro que conociera los cuchillos, aun que al principio los había llamado espadas, pero esa es una historia de muy adelante.

Bien, ahora ya saben por que el macho mas macho del colegio está en el club de cocina, por que el destino ya lo tenía prescrito, lo que no saben es cuáles son sus intenciones ahora que esta como miembro activo de dicho club, pues bien, después de ingresar exitosamente en el club era necesario que fuese al club después de clases para tener una plática con la presidenta, si, justo como una cita. Bueno, una cita con la hermosa presidenta y el resto de chicas, la vida no puede ser tan perfecta.

Allí comenzó todo...

—Buen día chicas -saludó Hinata frente a todos-, y Naruto-kun

—Buenos días -respondió el macho con cara de bobo-

—Bien, me presentaré adecuadamente ya que algunas no me conocen -dijo poniendose de pie mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa-, soy Hinata Hyuga de la clase A-5 de primer año, soy la presidenta del club de cocina.

—¿Enserio eres de primer año? -preguntó una pelirroja-

—Si, el club fue abandonado dos años atrás y solicité reorganizarlo, por lo que el sundirector aceptó, siempre y cuándo yo fuese la presidenta, pero solo sera por ahora, si mas adelante quieren a una nueva presidenta esta bien

—No me refería a eso Hinata-san -respondió la pelirroja-, es sólo que es poco común ver a una presidenta de primer año, normalmente son de tercero

—Si, entiendo -dijo mas tranquila-, Bien, nosotros como él club de cocina nos encargaremos de los aperitivos para los eventos escolares y deportivos, apoyaremos al resto de los clubes, tanto femeninos como masculinos, es por eso que es necesario un o una vicepresidenta.

—¿Como la elegiremos? -preguntó una chica de cabello castaño-

—El subdirector quiere que sea mediante un concurso interno, seremos solo nosotras y juzgaremos nosotras -comenzó a explicar la dulce chica bonita-, será un concurso por el mejor pastel de crema, quién haga el mejor pastel gana el puesto de vicepresidente, claro que yo no participo.

—¿Y que pasa con quien haga el peor pastel? -preguntó asustado el macho, después de todo era su futuro en el club de cocina-

—El subdirector impuso que el peor sera expulsado del club

—¿Expulsión? -expresaron todas las chicas sorprendidas, incluso Naruto-

—Al parecer habrán concursos de cocina a nivel regional, si no ganamos un trofeo nuestro club sera disuelto de nuevo, no quiere a nadie malo en el club

—Bueno, creo que podremos hacerlo si nos esforzamos, estamos aquí por amor a la cocina, ¿que podría salir mal?

El macho sabía de un par de cosas que podrían salir fatal.

—Me gusta su entusiasmo, el concurso de pasteles será en una semana, es el tiempo límite que tengo para presentar a la vicepresidenta o vicepresidente -finalizó la Hyuga-

En resumen, Naruto pensaba coronarse como el vicepresidente del club de cocina, y es que serlo traía varios beneficios, es decir, las reuniones antes de las actividades del club serían de sólo él y la dulce presidenta, deberían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, eso incluye que las actividades de cocina las harían en pareja, ella y él.

Así fue como comenzó la rutina de una semana, claro que a penas iban a mitad de la semana, era miércoles y estaban en el club, estaban aprendiendo de la niña bonita la forma correcta de hacer la preparación para el pastel, era tan amable que explicaba tantas veces como fueran necesarias, sobre todo a él que no sabía nada de pasteles y harinas, todas las chicas daban su mejor esfuerzo y claro que él no era la excepción, se esforzaba tanto como podía, quería sorprenderla y ganarse ese ansiado puesto, por eso cuándo no le salía como se suponia debía ser, enterraba su rostro sobre la masa fallida, ya fuese que estuviese salada por que confundio la azúcar, o incluso una masa terminó negra, no pregunten como pasó.

Por las tardes el macho mas macho llegaba a casa cansado y lleno de harina, con olor a mantequilla e incluso con colorante en los brazos, saludaba a su hermosa madre y a si siempre apacible padre, cenaba y subía a su habitación donde se dedicaba a practicar en la consola con el juego de zombies asesinos, quizá a simple vista no parecía tener algo que ver con los pasteles, pero de alguna forma le ayudaba, el no sabía de que forma, pero en su corazón sentía que le ayudaba, y como siempre dicen, la respuestas estan en tu corazón.

El viernes por la mañana, todos los integrantes del club de cocina fueron llamados, Naruto creía que era algo relacionado sobre las reglas del "consurso" para elegir al vicepresidente del club, menuda sorpresa se llevó al saber que no.

—Lamento haberles llamado de pronto -se disculpó Hinata-, el subdirector quiere que se elija hoy al vicepresidente y no el lunes.

Naruto se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo, frente a él había harina, huevos, mantequilla, extracto de vainilla, azúcar, crema batida, colorantes y muchos instrumentos, su ceja se alzaba en un nervioso y molesto tic mientras sus manos temblaban y el tragaba seco.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer un pastel? No tenía ni puta idea, él solo sabía que no podía decepcionar a la niña bonita. Con sus manos temblorosas, sus rubios cabellos debidamente cubiertos por una cofia, su cuerpo cubierto por aquel lindo mandil de mariposas y con mas sudor en el cuerpo que agua en la jarra de la derecha se dispuso a trabajar.

Parecía una máquina que revolvía ingredientes a diestra y siniestra, Hinata lo observaba con atención y hasta parecía que el hombrecillo sabía lo que hacía, se movía con gracia y elegancia mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro iba a de un lado a otro, fue el primero en llevar la mezcla hasta el horno -que él mismo se había encargado de conseguir para el club-, sonrió satisfecho y regresó hasta la mesa para seguir con el decorado.

Todas veían al rubio con orgullo.

Entre una cosa y otra el tiempo se terminó, los pasteles fueron presentados de uno en uno, habían pasteles de muchos sabores, desde el clásico de chocolate, hasta el pastel de calabaza, deliciosos y hermosos pasteles, al menos eso era hasta que llegó el momento del macho mas macho -y el único- del club de cocina.

Hinata lo observó, las chicas lo observaron, hasta el club de fútbol llegó para observarlo, era un pastel... Emmmm... Cómo decirlo sin sonar grotesca... Un pastel bastante único, ya saben, diferente, un chico del club de arte lo llamó "abstracto", luego se arrepintió y pidió perdón de rodillas por compararlo siquiera con arte, dejemoslo con que era algo diferente, con estilo propio.

Probablemente también con vida propia.

¿Por qué rayos se está moviendo?

Lo importante es... El pastel era una mezcla entre negro, marrón, morado y verde, parecía que la torre de pisa era mas recta que el pastel, habían algunas protuberancias que Salían de los costados y estas se movían como brazos, ¿se debía a los videojuegos de zombies?, esperen... ¿Acaba de sonreirme ese jodido pastel?

Mejor pasemos con Hinata, ella estaba sorprendida, en shock, congelada y quizá semi inconsciente, pero Hinata era la hembra mas hembra de todas, es por eso que el macho mas macho se había fijado en ella, tomó un tenedor y cogió un pedacito de pastel, tan pequeño pero que podía ser mortífero, lo llevó a sus labios y lo saboreó apenas un segundo, después de eso no hubo mas, quizá la muerte se apiadó de ella y se la llevó al instante.

Bueno, la muerte no se la llevó, dijo algo de que aún no era su tiempo, Hinata sonrió nerviosa mientras el macho sonreía esperanzado, es que la gente también se desmaya de felicidad, pero este no era el caso, la realidad lo golpeó con todo su poder cuándo ella recuperó su voz

—Mortalmente fatal

Se lo veía venir, parece que su corazón no tenía las respuestas en esta ocasión.

—Sin embargo - continuó la buena mujer-, todas las chicas estamos de acuerdo en que sólo tu podrías ser el vicepresidente del club

—¿Cómo? -respondió aún confundido, aun que no se sabe si era por el momento o por el gas que desprendía el pastel-

—Eres el único chico en el club, serías una inspiración, alguien que demuestra que un hombre también puede coconar -llevó su perlada mirada hasta el arma del mal-, o bueno, puede aprender.

—Además que tú junto a Hinata-san nos han conseguido materiales, hornos y productos de calidad, quienes mejores para guiarnos -dijo con efusividad una morocha-

—hehehe muchas gracias por la oportunidad -relataba sonrojado el rubio que se movía de lado a lado cual doncella en pleno cortejo-

Así fue como comenzó la travesía del vicepresidente del club de cocina, no fue fácil, pero para el segundo año ya habían mas chicos con ganas de ingresar al club, Hinata se sentía feliz con eso, pero sobre todo, se sentía nerviosa al compartir tanto tiempo con aquel desastroso torbellino amarillo, pero no la malentiendan, no era nada malo, al contrario, la mirada azul y penetrante del chico le causaban sensaciones extrañas, como que quería verse siempre muy bonita para él, como que siempre que él la veía, ella buscaba lucirse, ya saben hacer ese movimiento lento y sensual con el cabello que ponía locos a los chicos, claro que lo intentó y terminó con su cabello en la boca del chico.

La vida no es como en las películas -pensó-

Una tarde de otoño, una fría tarde, el equipo de fútbol tuvo un partido de finales, el club de cocina se encargaría de llevar bocadillos para todos, así que estando ya en la zona preparada Hinata y Naruto se dispusieron a organizar un evento próximo, ella movía su cabello de manera sensual y coqueta mientras que el macho mas... Bruto, miraba embobado el partido, claro que algunas circunstancias -una mala patada- llevó el balón hasta el rostro del atarantado, ejem, del chico, el pobre quedó idiotizado por el golpe que llevó su cabeza hasta la pechonalidad de la tímida y coqueta chica.

—Suave~ suave~ -canturreaba el hombrecito restregando su rostro contra el suave pecho-

—Naruto-kun -chillaba ella cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- es tan repentino

Después de casi cinco minutos todos creían lo mismo "rubio pervertido", pero después de todo a Hinata le gustaba por lo que se guardaron sus comentarios.

Cinco meses, pasaron cinco meses para que Hinata recibiera una cartita -con mala caligrafía- en la que le pedían hablar con ella en el lago de atrás, la chica estaba feliz, esa mala, pésima caligrafía la reconocería dode fuese y la amaba, decidió que no quería parecer muy interesada y mucho menos urgida, pero aún así llegó diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Naruto arribó a la cita con una margarita en la mano, estaba sudando y parecía que en cualquier momento caería en un coma nervioso, gracias al cielo que no lo hizo.

—Niña bonita -le llamó por el mote que le había impuesto en primer año-

—Naruto-kun -respondió ella temblando cual conejo-

—Yo... Se que -estaba nervioso, respiró alto y fuerte y palmeó sus mejillas para disipar los nervios-, niña bonita, se que soy pésimo en todo lo que hago, mis rollos primavera parecen mas una composta de deshechos tóxicos, mis pasteles toman vida propia en incluso creo que caminan, el último que hice puedo jurar que me llamó papá -Hinata rió entre divertida y preocupada-, mis aperitivos son muy efectivos contra personas de digestión lenta, pero para los demás es una bomba atómica para sus pobres intestinos, mis huevos fritos huyen antes de que pueda lanzarlos en la sartén y mis licuados terminan todos negros y sueltan gases verdes, pero aún que mi cocina es pésima y mortal, mi corazón es limpio, o dentro de lo que cabe, yo... Hinata-chan, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde el día en que me entregaste el volante para el club de cocina, me gusta tu forma de ser, tu voz, tus sonrisas y cuando mueves tu cabello de forma tan delicada, siempre eres linda a pesar de que soy un desastre, eres dulce y encantadora, quizá yo te parezco muy poca cosa, pero dame una oportunidad, por favor ¡Sal conmigo en una cita!

Hinata no sabía si reír por las cosas que el chico dijo, llorar de felicidad o desmayarse.

—Naruto-kun -dijo con voz sería-, me encantaría tener una cita contigo, pasa por mi el sábado a las siete

Naruto sonrió, iba a abrazarla pero ella ya estaba en el suelo, desmayada, sonriendo y desmayada.

El sábado siguiente Naruto estaba frente a la puerta de la chica, tocó el timbre y se colocó menta en la boca, el chirrido sono y la puerta se abrió, un hombre alto de larga cabellera castaña y ojos perla lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hinata? -ladeó su cabeza-

—El idiota -respondió con ronca voz mientras se tronaba los dedos-

—¡Nii-san! -se oyó la suave voz avanzar-, no trates mal a Naruto-kun

—Hinata debe estar aqui antes de las nueve, ¿entendido U-ZU-MA-KI? -ordenó el chico-

—Vuelve a tu proyecto o le diré a Lee-san donde éstas -amenazó la menor-

Después de muchas adulaciones del rubio para la joven, ya fuese por el hermoso vestido que llevaba o por lo divinamente hermosa que lucía, emprendieron camino a su cita, contrario a lo que pensarían, la cita fue muy bien, caminaron por la playa y comieron un helado, platicaron de muchas cosas e inlcuso se tomaron de la mano, la química era tan buena que terminaron besándose frente a la casa de la Hyuga -despues de hacerse novios-, claro que Neji los vio y salió con un arma, una katana, un cuchillo en el antebrazo y una amenaza por escrito.

Las cosas avanzaron de maravilla, al final Neji aceptó a Naruto después de que este salvará a Hinata de ser atropellada, nada tiene que ver el hecho de que él haya terminado con tres costillas y una pierna rota, o bueno si, Neji lo dejó bien claro, si eres capaz de sacrificar tu pierna y costillas por ella, entonces eres un poco aceptable dijo él, la cosa es que su relación iba muy bien, el club era una maravilla, su cocina aún era mortal, pero al menos era feliz, sus pasteles ya no parecían querer atacar al mundo, ahora solo parecían querer abrazarlos a todos.

El punto es que Naruto y Hinata se amaban, él seguía siendo el macho mas macho y ella la hembra mas hembra, el macho y la hembra que habían caído en las garras del amor en la cocina, ella era feliz y él la amaba con locura, es por eso que no se arrepentía de haber entrado al club de cocina rechazando aquellos masculinos clubes sólo para ver a la niña bonita, su hermoso lucero, su niña bonita.


End file.
